Ivory Angel
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: I didn’t expect my date to be a vampire of a group I hang around or his beautiful fangs to sink in my throat. It would be my first and last date I’ll ever go one since I realize he’s the one I want. Rest of the summary inside the story. Bronzeshipping


**Arashi: This is for the Cliché Fic Challenge on BPSC Forum. A vampire fic that been in my mind. I know I like Twilight but the thing about Sparkle has to be in the fic. This is Bronze so hope everyone enjoys it. This is both in Malik's and normal Third person point of view. ^^**

**I'm no Japanese man who created this great Series at all. *pouts***

_**Message/emails **_

Summary- I didn't expect my date to be a vampire of a group I hang around or his beautiful fangs to sink in my throat. It would be my first and last date I'll ever go one since I realize he's the one I want. To have a choice to spend all eternity or live each day though what choice will I make?

* * *

Ivory Angel

-Malik's pov-

Staring at the computer screen, I blink several times rather shock to have a match. What surprises me more is the speed of the response from my match. It seems like a joke instead of reality. Is this really real? Of all things I had to do to go on my first date and find it online dating site.

I read the screen name of my match rather surprise at the choice, BronzeVamp18. To me it seems rather strange yet mysterious twinge to it. What do I do now? Do I send a message to him or what? I need to think this through. Fates seems to be against me when the beep sound came to have a message from him. I wonder slightly what this email contains. I felt hear rise up my bronze cheeks at the words.

_Ivory angel_

_What a beautiful yet perfect pen name for a special boy that seems to light the heavens above. That may grace upon my darken and damned soul of the night I'm rather surprise at the words you describe yourself on the profile. Shy, Weak, and a no body. I think that it's wrong for you to say that. One of the things that annoy me is people doubting themselves. Call it peeve you can say. Its something I can't get out of. Don't you have any self confidence with in yourself?You sound more like a misunderstood soul lost in this world. I want to have date with you to see if as the test says, Compatible. Please met I at the Rave called Dark Nights at Eight. I'll be holding two roses red and white in my hands. Hope to see you there, my little fallen angel._

_-BronzeVamp18_

I glance at the clock to see it's already 6:30. I guess I have close to an hour to get ready. I knew where the location of the rave is thanks to several of my class mates. There are no age limitations and the police can't find anything out of the ordinary about it at all. I give a soft snort at the thought. Call me a hypocrite but been through to much to learn my lesson. Better safe then sorry. It really sucks not having any friends at all. I'm the nameless shadow drifting though the school halls being the usual person for the butt of the joke who's role no one wants to be in. Correction, I have acquaintances that tolerate me. They seem rather strange yet beautiful to me. I could see they look a lot a like with dark circles around their eyes, rarely eats at school, and the strange aura they give off. Many people can't be near them at all as if afraid of them. What a freaks as I be lucky to met them if rather ironic. I shook my head trying to think what Yugi would do. That boy has been trying to get me to go out on a date for some time. I knew he got the British boy to help him besides a few others.

My mind automatically turns to the one who looks like me in the group, Marik Yurko. He's one of Yami and Bakura's friend mainly. He's alright with everyone but me. He has the same bronze skin as I do though his is slightly darker then mine. His hair is always messy and sticks up as if he got shock by electricity or lighting that it remains like that. My heart always races at the sight of him. I'm only doing this online dating to get over my unrequited feelings I know that will never be return.

I usually deny my feelings for him but there are times where his lavender eyes appear in my mind with that psychotic smirk on lips. My mind whirls on the possible reasons why he hates me. Is it because he had to rescue on my first day at Domino High? It was only some bullies picking on me for being a transfer which isn't my fault. That day is the first time I seen his eyes narrow dangerously. He hardly speaks to me at all. If he spots me before any of the others he scrunches up his nose in distaste and pain leading me to them before moving away from me.

I just sigh grabbing some clothes for my shower. I hope it will take away my thoughts along with the slight stiffness in my shoulder blades. Going across the empty hall of the house I live with my older siblings I slip of my shirt tossing it in the hamper then adjust the water to the right temperature I want it. I believe my older brother and sister are hanging out with friends or on dates but not sure which at the moment. I check the water to see its were I want it. I let out a soft groan feeling the hot streams go down my body.

I let my thoughts drift off into nothing as I enjoy the water on my body. Why can't things be simple for me? I shaking my head it's something I'll never stop wondering at all. After a short shower in my record of thirty minutes I dry myself off quickly. I want to get to the rave to see my date. I pull on the purple tight shirt and a pair of black jeans. For me it's something in-between dressy and casual. Looking at my reflection in the mirror for some time I softly admit to myself I did look nice. Hopefully at the end of this date I may have a boyfriend or lover. I smile as I fix my hair before rushing out of the house.

* * *

All I know that my date is going to be holding two roses as he waits in front of Dark Nights. I manage to find a parking spot in a short distance. My heart beats loudly in my chest as I gaze around to see anyone with a red and white rose in their hands. I thought over all the possibilities of the guys that could be my date. My purple eyes spot a man standing in the shadows holding the two color roses.

I move towards him eyes widen as the familiar pair of purple eyes gazing back at him with a surprise. My voice sounds scratchy within my ears. "Marik you're BronzeVamp18?"

-Normal pov-

He grunts holding back the urge to glare at the teen before him. He smirks as red color fills Malik's cheeks. The poor thing is embarrass something he found endearing over the time he got to know him. He shuffles slightly handing over the roses trying not to watch the blush get brighter or when Malik smells the roses. He could feel his fangs lengthen a tiny it. He taste his blood before when he lick the boy's cut clean and found it rather intoxicating to him.

"So I am. That would make you Ivory Angel then." He state smirking slightly more as his answer comes by the blush darken more.

He watches Malik more for a few minutes to be interrupted by another man smiling seductively at Malik. He starts to question his angel a few things. He growls possessively that only got loud to hear Malik will have more fun with him. Not on his watch that guy is going to get what's his. He took a deep breath smelling the wizard blood.

He snaps at the man. "He's with me."

With that simple statement and baring his fangs that Malik didn't see but could feel the growls coming deep within his date's chest. It felt comforting to him to be protected like this though he doesn't like the damsel in distress routine at all. He could remember it's similar to the incident with the bullies all over again. He turns around nuzzling subconsciously in Marik's chest.

"Marik he's not worth the trouble." Malik replies placing his hands on Marik's chest.

He growls more darkly getting the other to run with his tail between his legs. He wraps an arm around the smaller teen's waist. His eyes slowly changing back to normal from the dark black color it changes to from the rage he felt. He walks them inside the rave to the bar to have the bartender get them some drinks.

Malik watch with eyes wide as Marik's drink gets blood mix in it. He notices some of the people look strange. The sight of demons, werewolves, vampires and other types of creatures dancing and having fun surprises Malik somewhat and begins to wonder his friends. It turns out he's not the only human in there with dates. He found several. He could see Yugi and the others drinking at the table far back. He could see Yugi and Yami making out. All of his friends have fangs that appear when they laugh. He turns to Marik to find him staring at him with a strange expression on his face.

"I'll explain everything in due time…Hikari." Marik grunts out trying out the small nickname that been coming in his mind. He watches Malik blushes in embarrassment the pride.

Malik shakes his head rather puzzle by Marik's attitude. It's not like the jerk one he's quite use to at all. It seems nicer and well dare he say it friendly.

"Marik you got a lot of explaining to do." he grumbles to the other as he led to the back room by Marik.

The man just nods in amusement knowing Malik will have a lot of questions that may need to be answer. He specially reserves this V.I.P room when he found out about his date. He was going to interrogate the person to see if it's his rightful mate. He couldn't be more then happy to find its Malik instead of some stranger. He knows the teen rather well and been keeping an eye on him for some time. He's getting annoyed by the rest of the group to take Malik as his mate so he won't be a loner in their love fest.

He places the drinks on the table waiting for Malik to ask a question. All the other did is bit his lip nervously. Marik groans finding the action endearing wait several minutes before he pushes Malik on the couch kissing him soundly. His hand rakes the soft warm skin. How long has it been since he last taken someone? Probably too long but he doesn't want night stands but something pure similar to Yami and Yugi have besides others in the group.

He pulls a way ignoring the pouting Malik gives him. He needs to think clearly as his fangs appear. His breath fans the smaller teen's cheeks slightly getting shivers to go down his spine. It wasn't out of fear but desire and something else he couldn't quite decipher yet.

Malik stares at Marik for a few minutes asking seriously. "You're a vampire?!"

As the vampire nods watching his date laugh hysterically for several minutes, he notices the clothes Malik is wearing. It fit the teen really well and hopes to see more of that beautiful tan skin. He pinches the bridge of his nose wondering if this is too much for Malik to handle so soon.

"It's immortal really." He answers.

With a small smile forming he could see the information is sinking in Malik's head. All the strange habits he seen with in the group that it got to the point he didn't really understand or care what to think anymore. They usually don't eat much food and the inside jokes of having breakfast. The people backing away from them for unknown reasons that can't be explain no matter how hard they try. People lusting and fearing them at the same time since the beauty each person has gets many attentions along with many rumors spread about them. It all fit in the huge puzzle.

Malik shivers in delight as the husky voice in his ear whispers. "You are mine. There will be no one else since I found what I'm looking for."

He kisses Malik's neck in a soft yet loving manner earning the soft moans as a response. He gets small gasp as his teeth rakes across his skin. He applies some pressure feeling the human withering underneath him at his ministrations. What a responsive little human he found.

Blood rushes in Malik's veins as he arches up wanting to move if it weren't for his hands being pin above his head. He tilts to one side giving his vampire date better access to his neck. He never felt so much warmth spread through his body like this before. He knew this would be his last and first date he'll ever go on since he found exactly what he's been looking for.

He could feel the vampire mutters against his neck getting him rather confuse for a few minutes. "I wouldn't want you to face this type of damned fate like me and the others."

He gasps trying to remember the book he read about vampires but couldn't think of the title at all other then the sensations flowing through him at the moment. He yelps out feeling the fangs sink in his throat. "You don't sparkle, right?"

Marik pulls away after drinking some blood creating a small bond mark to show proof to others Malik belongs to him. He thought of the question for a few minutes smiling kindly kissing the soft lips. He mutters in between kisses. "No I don't sparkle at all since that is rather a pathetic view of vampires."

Malik smiles as he answers shyly. "Good since I would find it rather embarrassing if my boyfriend did."

Marik just chuckles liking the term of being Malik's boyfriend. He nuzzles the tan throat once more allowing the other to think what's taking begin to think of the future if this date blooms into something bigger down the road. What will he do? He's a human dating a vampire so there got to be something. He can either live day by day enjoying every moment he has with Marik or he gets turn into one of the creatures of the night.

Marik stares at him already knowing what his small human is thinking about. He knew his feelings isn't something he could quite say as of yet. He mutters soflty to him hoping the other would understand. "I do like you very much though we got to see where this led us to."

Malik nods as he murmurs in agreement enjoying the warmth radiant of Marik's body. His boyfriend may be a vampire but that choice will remain on his mind that will be bring up at a later date. What choice will he make now? Be a human or a vampire?

* * *

**Arashi: Well I hope you guys enjoy my cliché fic. A vampire Marik is something else that's for sure though. Any ways reviews are appreciated. ^^**


End file.
